


【鼬佐】睡不着就来一发吧

by Alimi1125



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alimi1125/pseuds/Alimi1125
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 30





	【鼬佐】睡不着就来一发吧

房间里，抱着绿色小恐龙的少年躺卧在床上。

“对了，佐助，两天后的早上要赶飞机，所以我前一晚要早睡。”鼬弯起嘴角，装作不经意地说道，他知道这句话会让佐助炸起来。

鼬的话透过电话传过来，佐助一听果然不高兴了，他翻个身把头捂进枕头里，想要向鼬发（撒）怒（娇），想了想，却把生气的对象转移，“又要去哪儿出差了？你公司也太过分了吧，这是在欺压员工！”

将是假期，鼬这三个月已经在雷之国和风之国还有众多小国之间来回折腾，每次至少也要留半个月，怕是不能在假期前回来陪他过年。

“原谅我，佐助。”

“哥——哥——”佐助抱紧小恐龙，不满地说。

“別任性。”鼬往手机壳上猛戳。

好吧，佐助耸耸肩，他承认自己只会在鼬面前像个孩子一样任性，而且还会持宠而娇、得寸进尺，这是一辈子都改不了的恶习，但也没必要改，因为他深知鼬也乐在其中。

他们就是这样一来一回地玩耍，用孩童的方式玩着成年人的恋爱游戏。

“又来了，要是不跟你通电话的话，我是没可能睡得着的，你知道的吧。”

“忍一忍，我四天后就回国了。”鼬忍着笑说道，佐助果真没猜出来，这惊喜够厉害了吧。

对，他就是故意的。

“……回火之国？”佐助双眼发出光芒，充满希冀地望着手机屏幕上的“通话中”。

“对。”

“……这会让我高兴得睡不着。”佐助开玩笑般说道，以掩盖自己早已快乐得要飞起来的内心。

鼬失笑，“不会吧。”

“会，我真睡不着了，真糟。”佐助故作烦恼地说。

“是睡不着还是不想睡？”

被戳穿的佐助心虚地缩一缩，他知道这么缠住哥哥不太好，人家也是要睡觉的，虽然鼬不在意，但决不能因为自己的自私而让鼬不能睡。

可是……他只是想跟鼬聊久一点儿而已。

小时候跟鼬相处的时间少之又少，他希望哥哥陪他，而鼬却总是以学业繁忙为理由推搪，即使佐助再怎么表达他的不悦，鼬也只能跟他说：“原谅我佐助，下次吧。”

有一段时间鼬显然是疏远了佐助的，因这实在是太显而易见，以致让人不禁怀疑鼬是否故意表现给佐助看的，被哥哥长时间无视的佐助也发现了这一点，于是开始闹别扭了，导致起床气越来越重，重得要打人，由于影响太大，在父母的命令下鼬逼不得已地和佐助一起睡，这么一来他们不得不待在一起。

不过佐助很快就知道了鼬之前总是推开他的原因，无非就是发现自己对弟弟抱有肮脏的情感，觉得对纯白的弟弟产生欲望的自己实在罪不可赦之类的。

鼬本是想要守着这个秘密，把这份心意永远藏在心里，不被任何人发现，包括佐助。很可惜的是，这个秘密瞒不了太久就被佐助知道了，鼬和佐助一起睡的第一晚就没忍住起了生理反应，在被佐助发现后连滚带爬地跑出房间，佐助不是笨蛋，看到哥哥的落荒而逃也能大概猜到是怎么回事。

万幸，事情的最后，他们都收获了一个男朋友。

自此之后，鼬不再躲着佐助，两人终于能享受梦寐以求的一段如胶似漆的恩爱日子。但不幸的是，不知道是否天注定，鼬三番四次被派去国外公干，难得的二人世界每次都被打断，两人还要遭受异地恋的痛苦，只能依靠电话，把分隔两地的他们联系起来。

佐助对每天临睡前与哥哥闲聊的时间珍而重之，可谓是他的精神食粮，可是他却渐渐的不满足于现状起来，他无比渴望哥哥在自己身边，而不只是只有声音，这对他来说远远不够。

不过鼬也没可能为了他这么一个小小的要求而放下工作，所以佐助一直装成很懂事的样子，“虽然嘴上任性，可是其实很为哥哥着想。”谁也不知道他多想真真正正地任性一次。

既然鼬也快要回来了，那么稍微放纵一下自己也没关系吧，佐助是这么想的。

鼬见对面久久没有回应，明白十有八九是被他说中了，不禁起了逗弄弟弟的心，“睡不着的话我有个办法。”

“？”佐助有种不详的预感。

“先躺床上。”鼬说道。

佐助心里疑惑：哥哥又想干什么？？？

他翻身躺平好，“嗯。”

“然后把手伸进裤子内。”

“……哥哥？！”

鼬捂着嘴笑了起来，他的弟弟实在太可爱了，一如既往的不经逗，“好了好了，我只是开玩——”

“嗯，伸进去了。”佐助低头打断他的话，脸烫得像个火球。

“……”

鼬愣住了一会儿才回过神，他用力深呼吸，心里平静的湖面掀起了一波涟漪，他呢喃道：“佐助，你知道接下来要怎么做吗……应该说，你知道会发生什么吗？”

“嗯。”佐助声若蚊蝇。

“那，你把裤子和内裤脱掉，被子拨到旁边，不然会碍事。”

鼬下床倒了杯水，湿润干涩的喉咙，他清楚佐助不是真的把他开玩笑的话当真了，他愚蠢的弟弟是很认真的想要做，难得佐助主动，鼬觉得自己不在他的旁边实在可惜。

他回到房间里，电话传来一声软软的呼唤：“哥哥……”

鼬听得出这是佐助的催促，他倒是不急 ，“佐助，我不在的时候你有自慰吗？”

佐助揉揉发热的耳背，仿佛这样做就可以降温，“哥哥……”

弟弟的撒娇像箭一样击穿了鼬的心脏，可是鼬仍然不放过他，“告诉我，有没有？”

佐助的脸皮本来就比纸更薄，被哥哥问这种私人的事当然不愿意回应，然而要做下去的话也不得不答，他只好细声细气地说：“有。”

对方诚实的回答让鼬很满意，“就像你平常自慰时那么做。”

佐助颤抖着手握着下身，缓缓上下套弄，干涩的唇嘴微微张开，连溢出来的叹息也是带着颤的。没有被子和裤子遮盖着的下半身接触到空气，即使房间里空无一人，佐助还是觉得私隐就像一个大笑话，他羞怯地夹紧双腿，遮掩低头就能看到的一片春色。

鼬对自家弟弟的想法了如指掌，他命令道：“张开腿。”

佐助一颤，鼬的语气严肃得让他慌张，他闭着眼张开发软的双腿，使那羞耻的部位无法被遮住，快感在这样的情景下放大了好几倍，佐助平时在家里抚慰自己也没有这样奇怪的感觉。

“硬了吗？”鼬听着对面渐大的喘息声问道。

“嗯……”佐助应道。

“接下来抚揉自己的乳首，再难受也不能碰下面，知道吗？”

“知、知道了。”

佐助听从鼬的命令，放开涨得发疼的性器，转而按揉那两颗殷红的果实，冰凉的指尖触摸到凸起的肉粒，他打了个冷颤，想要拿回被子，“嗯……哥哥，我冷。”

鼬只觉得自己的身体热得厉害，“一会儿就会暖和了，继续。”

佐助只好打消念头。他回想一下鼬之前是怎样爱抚自己的，把手放在胸前比划，然后生涩地绕着乳晕抚摸按压，再用指甲刮一下中间的小凹槽，酥麻感像蚂蚁一样爬过胸口，他看着被自己玩弄的乳头不久后便傲立起来，红肿得要滴出水。

“哈啊、唔、哥哥……”佐助难耐地呻吟道，一种陌生的感觉涌上，他总觉得后面的空虚感越发越厉害。

这声哥哥带有请求的意味，鼬看着早就鼓起来的裤裆深叹一口气，他没有一刻是如此的渴望佐助，想跟佐助一起做爱，想把他心爱的弟弟操到哭，“可以了，累的话转身跪趴在床上，换个姿势。”

佐助乖乖地依照他说的做，无意中被白色的床单摩擦到挺立的乳首，又呜咽了一声，被刺激过的蓓蕾变得异常敏感，此刻以佐助的身体状况而言，只凭爱抚乳头就达到高潮也不是没可能的事。

“佐助，把你的手指插进后庭里。”

“？！”佐助吃惊地睁大眼睛。

鼬早就猜到佐助的反应，他哄说：“乖，一会儿会很舒服的。”

佐助不知所措地哀求说：“我、我做不到，把手指伸进那种地方会死的……”

“不会的，相信我。”鼬安抚弟弟道。

出于对兄长的无条件信任，佐助最后还是半是惊慌，半是失措地妥协了。他在紧闭的褶皱上试探性地抚摸，然后慢慢探进体内，一节手指轻松地进去了里面，感受到异物入侵的肠道快速地分泌肠液，将进到里面的手指濡湿。

感觉到自己的手指被温热的内壁包围住，佐助不由得升起一股羞耻感，耳边又响起鼬的话，所以也没有停下来，继续伸进更入的地方，后方的饱胀感让他流了一身汗，佐助称之为疼。

“唔……好痛。”佐助倒吸一声，喃喃自语道。

持续地在身体内摸索着，不一会儿就摸到一个凸起的地方，他浑身一颤，克制不住的呻吟逸出唇间，被刺激得厉害的肠道分泌更多的肠液，满得从小穴里流出来，湿答答地打湿了那正张大的双腿，软趴趴的性器也像是接收到信号一样，一瞬间就站了起来，“那里……为什么……”

听到佐助舒爽的叫吟，鼬说：“找到了么？那里是前列腺，男性可以透过刺激那里达到性高潮……”

“哥哥……别、别……”佐助害怕了，刚才太过强烈的快意使他对接下来的事恐惧起来，之前他和鼬同房的时候也只是互相爱抚，从来不会越过那条界线。

“我做不到……”他急得要哭。

“就当是把这三个月的份补回来。”鼬恶趣味地往手机哈一口气，把嗓音压得深沉说：“佐助，你不是想睡吗？”

佐助红着眼眶愤恨地在心里骂了句脏话，不甘心地想：太犯规了！这次真的是自己挖坑自己跳进去了！

“哥哥！”

“只能用后面射出来，试一下吧。”

“……”

佐助委屈地应一声，看来鼬是怎么也不打算放他一马了，就算鼬看不到他，作为一个弟弟，他也不敢在对方认真的情况下忤逆兄长，于是他只好继续用手指按压后穴的前列腺，为求尽快射出来。

手指极尽钩挑刮蹭，每一下都强烈地刺激到敏感点，佐助渐渐沉浸于一次高过一次的快感，他用力地抽插那湿润颤动的蜜穴，指尖带起汁水，发出啪啪声响。

“哈啊……嗯、啊啊啊……”佐助放荡地呻吟，他哭着叫对方的名字：“哥哥……鼬……”

鼬听着无比清晰的淫秽的水渍声和叫床声的同时撸动自己的性器，在佐助带着哭腔喊他的名字时忍不住粗喘一口气，“嗯？”

“我想要你……啊、哈嗯……我不要手指……”

如果可以的话他也想，鼬苦笑地想，“把你的手指想象成我的肉棒吧……感受到吗？哥哥在你里面操着你。”

只是听到淫语就让佐助的阴茎变得更硬，太大的快感使他爽得不绝地流下眼泪。

“我在亲吻你的额头、鼻梁、脸颊，在你的后穴里不停地挺动，把你撐得满满的。”鼬说道，握着滚烫的分身一下下摩挲。

直到射精的欲望越来越剧烈，马眼源源不绝地往外流水，佐助崩溃地哭泣，听着鼬沙哑的声音，他觉得鼬好像就在他的身上操他一样，光是想象一下就足以让他射出来，可是前端却迟迟未能爆发。

他着急地增加手指的数量，但无论他怎么用力抠挖和按摩前列腺，身体总是无法满足。

性物可怜巴巴地立在腿间，久久没人碰而涨的疼痛，快感夹着疼痛折磨着佐助，他的眼泪流了一脸，“哥哥……求你……我想射……”

鼬也不想继续为难哭着恳求他的弟弟，“射出来吧，佐助。”

得到允许的佐助连忙握着阴茎撸动几下，不需数秒就失禁似的高潮，失神地解放出来。

对面的喘息声不久后就平伏下来，鼬问道：“舒服吗？”

“嗯……”佐助彻底瘫软了身子。

“等我回来。”鼬苦恼地望着仍然坚硬的性器，跟佐助道别几句后便挂掉电话，向浴室的方向走去。


End file.
